Thirst
by Naughtykisses
Summary: SOLD/DISCONTINUED
1. Awaken

**Hey this is my new story, it has no name so for now Ima call it "Thirst"**

Enjoy it!~ ^_^

Chapter one

Some where off from the human society…Where most vampires are from..Of course…Transylvania…The prince of the entire Vampire Clan…is awake

Sasuke's POV:

I opened my eyes. Who? Who has calling me from my slumber? Do they want life forever? Or do they want their blood drained from their body the fullest? I can give anything to them. I will. I must find the person of the voice calling me as they sob and moan my name. It's killing me, even if I'm dead already, Their voice is stuck in my head.

I push open the top of my coffin, sitting up. I'm hungry. I haven't had blood in decades. Where? Where is a quick meal. A human with delicious blood. I sniff the air. It's been awhile since I've breathed the same air as humans.

I step out of the coffin. I wonder how I look? All I remember is black hair and dull eyes. Handsome. Most people would call me but then they'd end up my breakfast, lunch or dinner. Wait. I smell. Humans.

"Why did you pick such a creepy place to do this?" a female voice asked.

"Come on babe, don't you think it's sexy?" a male voice asked.

"Me stripping at a cemetery? Total turn off" she replied

"Just start already, damn!" The male ordered

.

Silence. I slowly walked out of my tomb. My patience slowly giving in at the sight of delicious looking humans. I could feel my fangs awaking and growing out from my gums.

"Take it off baby..all of it" The guy quietly moaned feeling aroused.

The girl teased him as she slowly took of her pink flowered bra. Wait for it I mumbled under my breath. If I don't control my patience I might leap every person I see. I continued to watch as the girl now shirtless undid the guy's belt. He stopped her with his hands.

"Continue, take off your pants" He cooed.

She smiled then did as told unbuttoning the light blue jeans she was wearing. She kicked off the pants showing the boy her matching panties to the bra.

"Now, continue what you were doing" he grinned leaning on a tree.

She yanked down his pants revealing his erection underneath the underwear he wore. She smiled as she stroked him with her right hand.

"Mmm.." He moaned as she pulled the underwear down and began to suck.

Perfect timing I chuckled walking out towards them. You may say 'Damn, your just evil, how can you wait for to people to get it on then take action?' Well, do you not think it's better having fun before killing someone? Foolish humans should know better not to have sex in a cemetery.

"What. Who the fuck are you?" The boy looked up at me.

The girl stopped to look at me and blushed. Ashamed I see I thought to myself.

"It's embarrassed to be watched doing that isn't it?" I asked her studying her neck. She nodded. The boy pulled up his under wear and pants.

"You fucking creep, you ruined the moment" the boy snapped. I looked over at him as I helped the girl up. She clenched her bra and shirt to her chest hiding her breast.

"Because It's my turn" I lurched at him sinking my fangs into his neck. Blood. Mmm. I haven't had any like I said in decades. I sucked draining him dry as the girl screamed. I let the boy go watching his corpse drop to the ground. Blood trickling down the side of my mouth I turned to the girl lurching at her.

"Sh, sh, It's okay" I sooth her as she whimpered, shaking. "This won't hurt as much as it did with him, I'll be gentle since you're a lady" I whispered into her ear. Her shaking calmed down a bit.

"That's it, enjoy the pain" I whispered sinking my teeth into her neck.

"Ahh…ohh" She moaned winching. Hmph. Dirty humans. I bit deeper closing my eyes sucking more and more. Finally I let her go as her body too dropped.

I wiped my mouth. Damn. I'm not satisfied. It's like..I desire..some one. I've never desired someone. Nothing but blood.

"Sas..uke..Sasuke…stay..don't leave.." The voice sobbed in the back of my mind.

Damn! This voice…it's the voice of the person I desire. If I don't get to it quick I'll die from thirst. Where is he or she?

"California my prince..he's in California" a voice called from near. "Who's there?" I asked. "Show yourself!"

A figure came into view. I made out the person. It was a slim, tall, older looking man. He has dull gray hair pulled into a tight pony tail, hanging down his back. His face was creamy, and pure young. I guess your looks never age. He had eyes the color of a light red. He bowed.

"I am your servant, Hitome" He stood up. "I am here to serve and company you"

"Were you sent by my father?" I asked. He nodded.

"Hmph, the old man knows I've awaken"

Hitome nodded. "You must search for this human named Naruto, that is who has awaken you. You and him must mate to keep the Vampire Clan alive, my prince"

"Why can't it be someone else?" I questioned.

"Naruto's blood holds some kind of power, and if we do not get to him quick, other vampires will discover this secret and a war will start over his blood, in other words you have to get to him and claim him yours" Hitome smirked.

"Well" I sighed. "Lead the way Hitome"

"My pleasure" he said as we both disappeared together…..

**How was it? I think I loved it! Haha Ideas just popped up in front of me!**


	2. I love you

**Im in love with this story so I quickly updated chapter two!~ ENJOY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_Chapter two_

_Naruto's POV:_

"_Wakey, wakey! Another bright day in California, here's our first song of the day for them Cali girls "Katey Perry, California girls featuring Snoop Dogg! This is 99.3 where hip hop lives!" "Greetings love ones, Let's take a journey." "I know a place, where the grass is really greener"_

_I reached over and hit the alarm clock turning off the radio. I must be in Kyuubi's bed..again. I sat up rubbing my head. '"Kyuubi, wake up" I ordered looking over at him. Even though we have different moms we still look so much alike. It's weird. "Kyuubi get your ass up" I shook him._

"_Mhmm, It's okay Naruto, the baby is mine, I'll take care of you and my son" he mumbled turning over._

_What the hell? H-He's dreaming of me giving him a child? "You fucking pervert! I'm male!" I slapped him as hard as I could._

"_What the fuck!" He yelled sitting up. He looked at me. "Why do you look so mad?" he asked. _

"_How can you dream of m-m-me! Getting pregnant with your child?" I shrieked. He stared at me a smile growing on his face._

"_Your sure it was…just a dream?" he rubbed my stomach. "Aww, I think Kyuubi Jr. just kicked me" he teased. _

_I pushed him off of me heading towards the bathroom. "I can't believe I'm related to a pervert like you!" I slammed the door as his laughter roared loud. Why do I always end up in his bed? I mean, I go to sleep in mine and wake up in his with puffy red eyes. What was I crying about? I brush my teeth thinking hard but nothing comes to mind. Damn. I'm locking my bed room door tonight. Problem solved. I take the orange cloth with my initials on it, wet it, wring it out and wash my face as gently as I can, trying not to make contact with my eyes. I drop the cloth and behind me is Kyuubi. _

"_Sneak up behind the wrong people, they'll knock the hell out of you" I looked at him in the mirror. _

_He chuckled. His body was dripping wet and his hair stuck to his neck. He was shirtless, revealing his..(coughs) six pack. _

"_Why are you not getting dressed for school?" I ask. _

_He grinds his body against my back, wetting my shirt. _

"_H-Hey, Kyuubi, what do you think your doing?"_

_He ignores me and places my hands on the bathroom sink. He buries his face in my neck mumbling. "I love your scent, so..please stay still for a minute" I saw myself blush. Now his hands are on my hips. He pulls my hips out. _

"_Hey okay enough! Stop" I order. His frustrated, aroused face shows in the mirror as he looks my neck. I gasp. _

"_Kyuubi, don't you have a school of girls to do this with and not your brother?" I snap._

"_I don't know them, I don't love them" he whispered nibbling my neck. _

"_Stop" I ordered._

_He slid his hands up under my shirt hugging my chest. He sighed closing his eyes and kissing my cheek. He let me go and made his way to the door but stopped. _

"_Who's…Sasuke?" he asked._

"_Sasuke? I don't know..maybe one of your old lover's" I turned my head away from the mirror to look at him. _

"_If…that's true..why do you call his name in your sleep and cry?" he asked. _

"_I..I do what?" I asked. He looked at me sadly._

"_Never mind" he mumbled. "Get ready for school, we already missed first period" he walked out the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Gosh. I don't know anybody named Sasuke excuse me for not! But is that why I wake up in Kyuubi's bed? I cry for some stranger and rush to Kyuubi's side? I lean against the wall feeling guilty. Besides that…did Kyuubi just confess he loved me?..._

_**How was it? I love it sooo much gonna do chapter 3 and 4 maybe 5 and 6!~ LATER**_

_**~Naughtkisses~**_


	3. Blood and books

Chapter Three

Sasuke's POV:

Hitome and I walk the streets of this place called "California". I see several of people in white short sleeved jackets and tops with lime green skirts or pants. The jackets have the initials "WCA". Hitome notices me watching the dressed alike people as we walked by.

"Those are called students, they look alike because they are wearing uniforms and attend the same school. School is full of humans where older humans teach their students". He said smiling at my amazed face.

"I should go there" I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"My bride, might be there" I answered

"Your bride? hmph you said it like a groom, let's follow the students" We both chuckled as we followed two girls dressed in the uniforms. They peeked behind them every few seconds. "They are so handsome" the brown headed girl giggled to her friend. My eye brow rose. Hitome licked his lips. What is he thinking? I wondered. Smart ass me, I'm a vampire, read his mind! I focused entering Hitome's mind. A force pushed me back. What happened? I looked up at him. He laughed.

"Prince, I am older and more experienced. I can block you out from entering my mind, only I can enter yours"

"Shit, Hitome, that's not fair"

"Live isn't fair" he replied. "But, I will teach you a little later for we are at your new school" he stopped and stared ahead.

The so called school was made out of clear glass?. There seemed to be three parts of this glass school. The side where you enter was in the middle. (_**Excuse me; I'm bad at describing SCHOOLS, Let's say if looked like this picture below if the picture every showed up while your reading T.T) **_

"Now, if we could find the principal Hitome mumbled.

"Principal?" I asked

"Every school has a principal, the principal leads the school" Hitome replied.

"How do you know so much about these humans and their every-day life?" I asked as we walked down a hall full of more humans.

"Because, my prince, I (clears throat) use to date a human" He stated. It looked like I should have never asked, because now, Hitome looks…sick. We both stopped at a door. "Here we are" he said, his voice sounding hoarse. He knocked.

"Come in" a male's voice commanded. Hitome froze when he heard the voice. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He blinked nodding. "Yes, just a memory" He opened the door as I walked in first, him following. The principal was turned his backing facing, looking out of a window. He wore a gray suit. His black hair covered his neck. "Well, I think I've been expecting the Vampire Prince, and….Hitome" the man turned looking at Hitome smiling.

For one minute I thought I saw Hitome tremble. But he gulped and stood straight.

"Long time Orochimaru"

"Yes, very long, nine years to be exact" Orochimaru said then turned to me. He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke, seems something has awaken you" Orochimaru grinned.

"Were here to register him into this school" Hitome interrupted. "Sure, just fill this application out" Orochimaru gave Hitome a piece of paper and a book to press down on. "Sit, my prince" Hitome said taking a seat far in the corner.

"Okay..this atmosphere is creeping the shit out of me, mind telling me what relationship do you have with Hitome?" I looked at Orochimaru. *Snap* I looked over at Hitome.

"Ha-ha, I broke the pen, I'm sorry Orochimaru" Hitome faked a smile.

"Never mind it seems you don't want me to know" I told them.

"We were really close friends, that's all I'm saying" Hitome sighed taking another pen from Orochimaru but the man grabbed Hitome's wrist.

"Tell him the truth, you hide no secrets from you master" a devilish smile grew on the mans face.

"Why don't you tell him? Mr. Principal" Hitome shook loose.

"Hitome and I use to be lovers" Orochimaru. "Need I say more?"

"Uh no" I shook my head studying Hitome. Now that I look at him more, he looks fragile. Yup, gotta be true, that body can't embrace it can only be embraced. Hitome handed Orochimaru the application.

"You are to report to class 2C" Orochimaru shook my hand. "Uh okay, where do you go from here?" I asked Hitome.

"Oh, I'll take care of him" Orochimaru said quickly. Hitome blushed. HOLY SHIT! Hitome blushed.

"Okay, good bye" those were my last words as I walked out the room closing the door…

Naruto's POV:

"Oh, how nice of you to join us, Uzumaki Brothers" Mr. Iruka opened the classroom door.

"Ha..we only missed half of your class" Kyuubi scratched his head.

"Because of Kyuubi" I frowned taking my seat.

"WAH! I didn't do..oh" Kyuubi laughed taking his seat which was three seats in front of me.

Mr. Iruka shook his head. "As I was saying, I just got news from Mr. Orochimaru, today we have a new student."

"God, I hope he's sexy" Sakura whispered to Ino and Hinta.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey hey, he can't be as sexy as me can he?" Kyuubi asked Sakura. Ino laughed. "No one is as sexy as you babe" Sakura answered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Now I starting to think Kyuubi was lying to me this morning. I won't tolerate him cheating on me with girls. What? What the hell am I thinking? Kyuubi's my brother for crying out loud!

"Sorry to interrupt your little chats but our new student has arrived" Mr. Iruka opened the door. In walked guy with black spiky hair in the back and long bangs on the sides, almost covering his dull, dark, hypnotizing eyes. He was dressed in black gothic pants, a red t-shirt covered up by a black jacket, and black boots. Oh wow, this dude has tattoo on his neck, some kind of language writing. "He looks like trouble" Garra, the red head mumbled to me. "Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha" Mr. Iruka smiled at the boy.

"S…S..SASUKE?" I abruptly knocked my seat over standing up.

The class laughed. "Uh, I think I did say Sasuke is there a problem Naruto?" Mr. Iruka asked. I blushed. "No, I'm sorry, mistook him for someone else" I sat back down.

I could feel Kyuubi's eyes on me. "You okay?" Garra asked smirking. I nodded. Fuck. There must be someone else named Sasuke, I have no clue who that guy is. I looked up at him once more this time his eyes were locked on me. I felt as he was staring through my soul. No. I felt as if a force was pulling us together…

At lunch I usually sit with Garra, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinta and Kyuubi. "Oh my god! He is sexy!" Sakura and Ino talked at the same time. Hinta blushed silently. Kyuubi rolled his eyes, avoiding looking at me. 'Now what did I do?' I wanted to ask. Ugh. I hate being confused, and stressed. Shit, I felt like dropping my head in the red slimy stuff on my tray.

"That guy gives me the creeps" Garra shivered.

"He looks cool" Neji disagreed chewing a fry.

"He looks sexy. Oh wait HE IS!" Ino and Sakura laughed.

"How come I never noticed what crazy girls we were hanging out with?" Kiba whispered to Shino.

"I have not one clue, I never noticed until two hours ago" Shino replied chuckling along with Neji who over heard them.

"Fuck you!" Sakura snapped. Hinta looked over at me then over at Kyuubi. "Something wrong you two?" She asked her voice full of worry. I looked up at her. I shook my head no, and then dropped my head again.

"I'm just mad because Sakura hasn't kissed me all day" Kyuubi childishly pouted." That's all? I wanted to shout. Hold up. Why am I so mad? I picked my head up and dropped it in my hand as Sakura got up to kiss Kyuubi. "Ow" I heard him wince. "What kind of lip gloss are you wearing? Electric orange?" She laughed.

"Why don't you get another taste of it?" She flirted giggling.

"Ew, people I am eating" I heard Neji comment.

"I'm gonna throw up" Ino laughed.

Shit. I cursed under my breath. I feel….dizzy. I stood up slowly, wobbling.

"Hey you okay?" Garra asked me holding my arm.

"I'm fine, let my arm go please" He released my arm.

Wobble. Lean. Wobble. Lean.

"Hey dude, you need help to the nurse, you look like a chicken" Shino said to me.

"Got damn, I'm okay!" I snapped. I just cursed my friend out. What's wrong with me? I…I feel like I want to vomit. And Kyuubi's isn't helping. I grip my stomach sitting back down. Shit. I can't walk. Kyuubi stared at me from a side glance.

"Damn, what you been drinking?" Sakura asked feeling my forehead. I knocked her hand down. "Fuck, he's burning up"

"No, I'm not" I stood up but eventually my legs buckled and I fell into someone's chest. "Excuse me, I'm sorry" I said looking up. And guess who?

Sasuke's POV:

The blond fell into my chest just as planned. What do I mean just as planned? (Chuckles). I can control people's emotions, so yes I'm behind his dizziness, fever, and vomit like feeling. Hey, it's easier then walking up and saying "Hey, I'm a prince of a Vampire Clan and I have to mate with you to stay alive." FAILURE.

"Its okay" I smiled. He stood up straight. "Wow, I'm perfectly fine, just a minute ago I was dizzy, feverish, and felt like vomiting". He blushed scratching his head. So damn cute. "Look at me babbling away you don't even care" He smiled nervously.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Of course I care, Naruto." He blushed even more. I smiled devilish. This human…is…rather cute. He looks delicious. I studied his tan neck. Shit. I'm hungry now. Retain your self Sasuke. I licked my lips.

"You know me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You'll find out a lot of information, when we come across each other again" I brushed his hair back kissing his neck, whispering "Later, Dope". And with that I walked off.

Naruto's POV:

My body shivered…in joy? He kissed my neck!

"Oh my gosh, he kissed your neck, I saw that!" Ino tapped me lightly on the back.

"Told you he was trouble" Garra sipped his strawberry juice.

I was speechless. I looked over at Kyuubi. His eyes were burning a reddish orange. Fuck. He's angry now.

Kyuubi's POV:

How dare he let that creep kiss his neck? Damn! I'm so fucking mad. Sasuke. Sasuke, he must be the guy Naruto dreams about. I stood up. "You coming?" I ask Sakura trying to calm my tone. She jumped. "Hey, you sound like you wanna kill someone" her voice quivered. I looked at Naruto. "Hmm, Maybe I do" I walked off hands shoved in pockets. Eyes full of rage. Naruto is mine. No one else's. You don't know what your getting yourself into Sasuke Uchiha….you have no idea what I can do to you…

**So far you should have picked who's team your on..is it**

**Kyuubi Uzumaki : Fire Demon/ human**

**Or**

**Sasuke Uchiha : Vampire Prince**

**Hehe I don't even know who I want to be on sides with or you can always pick who ever Naruto picks**

**Naruto Uzumaki : Destined mate to Sasuke, half brother to Kyuubi. **


	4. The deal

Chapter 4

Naruto's POV:

"Anybody home?" I asked as Kyuubi and I walked in through the front door. No one answered. I sighed. I haven't seen my dad or Kyuubi's mom in two months. They are on a business trip in London. My mom died when I was ten, which was after my dad divorced her for Kyuubi's mom.

"Um, I'll go make dinner" I told the silent Kyuubi.

I headed to the kitchen. Ramen would be nice. I smiled taking two cups of ramen from out the cabinet. I turned the stove on and placed a pot on the iron, and emptied the ramen in the pot, adding water. I opened the second cabinet and grabbed two glass bowls but accidentally dropped one. Crap. I set the unbroken bowl on the counter and leaned down to pick up the broken one. "Ow" I winced cutting my finger. Why am I having such a bad day?

"You okay?" Kyuubi asked coming into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I just have a mini cut from the glass, stay over there" I replied.

"You got a cut?" He asked stepping over the glass and standing in front of me.

"Baka! I told you to stay over there and I'm really okay!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes taking my finger and examining it .

"Its okay, it only hurts a little" I assured him. He placed my finger in his mouth.

"HEY! What do you think your doing?" I yelled as he began to suck on my finger.

"Cleaning it" he mumbled.

I can feel his tongue gliding along the cut. His mouth was warm.

I blushed. He let my finger go, and laughed.

"Did I arouse you?" He questioned.

"No you didn't you pervert!" I wiped his saliva off on a dish towel.

The pervert Kyuubi talking is good enough then him not talking.

"Why..were you mad at me all day?" I asked.

"I wasn't mad" He lied.

"Yes you were!" I insisted.

"Fine I was, maybe because seeing you with Sasuke, plus he might be the person you dream about"

"That's all?" I asked.

"And he kissed you" He touched my neck.

"So what! You kiss Sakura when you told me this morning you didn't love those girls at school like you love me" I blurted. Oh shit, what did I just do? I scold myself covering my mouth. He leaned down looking at my face.

"You..were jealous?" He laughed.

"I..I was not jealous! Why would I be? It's not like I care who you kiss"

"Oh really?" he tested me.

"Really!" I confidently spoke

He pressed his lips against my sliding his tongue inside my mouth. He pulled away for a moment only to get air then he grabbed my arm softly and kissed me again, making the kiss deep. He finally pulled apart both of us gasping.

"I've never kissed any girl like that not even Sakura, that kiss is full of love and devotion" He was serious.

"Do remember, there's no one for me but you Naruto, my words are nothing but true" He whispered cupping my cheeks in his hand, staring into my eyes. "For you I'll become a criminal..for you I'll become-" "A prostitute" I interrupted him. He looked at me with a blank expression, searching my face. He suddenly laughed.

"Hey I'm serious; you made me burn the Ramen!" I exclaimed turning the stove off.

"You devil, you did that on purpose, my words were to strong and true for you" He acknowledged

"Maybe your right" I cooed. "Your words and your actions confuse me all the time, one minute your all lovey dovey with me speaking how much I mean to you and the next your mad and kissing up on some girl" I claimed.

"Let's make a deal" He asserted

"What kind?" I challenged

"I'll never confuse you again, by not being bothered with any girl not matter how fine, beautiful.." he stopped when he saw how I was glaring at him "I'll just never make contact with them, but you have to stay away from that Sasuke dude" He remarked.

"Deal" I agreed

"Really?" He asked as a smile grew upon his face..I must admit he's cute

I blushed nodding

"Great! And just for celebration I'll go get pizza!" He dug into his pockets.

"You was gonna do that anyway" I sighed pushing him the side so I could sweep the glass up. I felt him lean over me.

"You are taking up my air!" I scolded.

"I know CPA" He chuckled.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I blushed more emptying the glass into the trash can rushing up stairs with his laughter following…


	5. Hitome's flashbacks pt 1

**Thus chapter my readers has a lot of flashbacks from Hitome so if you wanna skip so be it plus this chapter is a little erotic (YUMMY) My favorite moment? You'll find out at the end! E-N-J-O-Y!**

Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV:

"How was school, prince?" Was the first thing Hitome asked when we met up with each other at the gate.

"Exciting" A smile made way across my face as I remembered the blond human. His luxurious smell still floated past my nose.

"Looks as if you met your bride today" Hitome smirked.

"Yes, I have, if only I could get him alone, some guy wants him as well" My face twisted up in disgust.

"Are you sure?" Hitome asked a little surprised.

"Yes, I can smell his own desire, they must be close" I looked over at Hitome who looked refreshed unlike this morning.

"I see, prince" Hitome agreed.

I stared closely at him. His neck was covered in hickeys!

I coughed then spoke "No offense but you must've had sex with the principal"

He blushed. "Why must you come to that conclusion?" He asked.

"Your neck is covered and hickeys and your skin is glowing" I told him as we both turned the corner.

He gasped touching his neck.

"Do you mind telling me the story?, you know of how you two met or what ever" I asked.

He took a long sigh. "Sure, my prince"….

~Flashback~

Hitome dragged his feet through the streets, under the hot sun of Transylvania. He hadn't had any blood in two days and he was becoming very, very weak. He made his way into a dark alley to vomit. His throat was dry and his lips were cracking. He sat against the wall, reaching into his back pocket pulling out a cigarette.

'This is how I die huh?' 'I died smoking my last cigarette in the alley of my home' Thoughts raced cross his mind.

A figure stood before him.

"Sir, are you okay?" The deep voice asked.

Hitome looked up. It was a human. His dark hair hung to his shoulder. Hitome felt his hunger sting his stomach as sniffed the human's blood type. He took his last puff of the cigarette and tossed it to the ground. The man stepped on it.

"I asked were you okay, sir" The mean leaned down fearless at Hitome.

"You human, are you sure I am like you?" "Is that why you care? You think I'm human but hell I'm not" Hitome spoke staring at the man. The man swallowed. "Of course you're a vampire" he took Hitome's arm pulling him up. "I know someone who can help you, first you need energy" The man pulled out a small bottle from his pants pocket. Hitome took it. "Blood" it read in red marker on the front. "This is fake isn't it?" Hitome asked.

"Fake or not drink it so we can do" The man commanded.

Hitome hated being ordered around but this man claimed he could help so he held his head back and greedily swallowed every last drop. "That's it" The human said. "Now lets go" he caught the dizzy Hitome lifting him up bridal style.

"I…feel dizzy" Hitome spoke holding his head close to the man's heart listening to its beat. "Sleep Hitome, sleep" The man softly said laying the vampire onto the cold, leather sear of his car an driving away…

~End of flashback~

"So that's all?" I asked.

"No" Hitome answered. "You never asked for the whole story, you only asked how me met." Hitome recalled Sasuke's words.

"I want to her the rest" Sasuke looked into the older vampire's memorizing red eyes. Hitome sighed. "So be it"…..

~Flashback~

When Hitome awoke, he was covered in red silk sheets, the sheets and his body both place onto a soft bed. A cool breeze blew on him every twenty seconds. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, slowly sitting up. The room was large but empty like. The walls were white, and there was coffee curtains covering the wide window. A brown night table sat beside his bed as a gold chandler lamp rest on top of it. A wide dresser sat in the corner of the room with a large oval shaped mirror nailed above it.

'Where am I?' He wondered now checking out the white, knee-high, silk gown he wore. He blushed.

'Who changed my clothes?'

The door opened and in walked the man from earlier. Hitome threw back the sheets and tackled the man, knocking them both hardly to the carpet. The guy winced. "Ouch"

"Who are you? Where am I? And why?" Hitome hissed angrily at the man. The human showed not one sign of fear, instead he pushed Hitome back standing himself up then pulling the vampire up.

"Your getting the help you need" he answered.

"You drugged me!" Hitome yelled.

"It was only a sleeping pill inside the bottle of blood"

"So what!" Hitome exclaimed.

"You act as if I raped you" The man snapped.

Hitome furiously slapped the human saying "Be grateful I won't kill you"

"I'm your only hope" the man rubbed his bruise, devilishly grinning.

"I do not rely on filthy humans" Hitome's dizziness came on suddenly. He's knees buckled. The man grabbed Hitome before he could hit the floor.

"Looks like you do" The man chuckled.

Hitome stared into the human's black eyes. This human was breath taking handsome. He blushed.

"Who are you?" Hitome requested.

"My names is Orochimaru, just call me Maru" The man replied guiding the weak vampire back to bed.

"How do you know my name?" Hitome asked, remembering Maru saying his name moments before he passed out.

Maru gently grip hold of Hitome's silver hair and kissed it. "Because I know"

"Am I in trouble?" Hitome questioned a little worried.

"I'm helping you, don't you remember me saying that?" Maru asked taking of his shirt.

"Wahh! What do you think you're doing? Hitome blushed.

Maru smirked, sensing the vampire was thinking dirty.

"Of course, were gonna have sex" Maru spoke as if reminding Hitome.

"Y-y-you filthy, perverted, human" Hitome turned his head quickly avoiding the human's nicely, tight, muscled stomach.

Maru amazed at the vampire.

"Quite cute, but dumb" Maru chuckled.

"I am not! I'm older with more experience" Hitom protested.

"How do you know you're older?" Maru tested

"I'm 200 years old, just how old are you?" Hitome made a face.

"I'm twenty-three" Maru answered copying Hitome's face.

"You're young"

"Not really"

"Yes really"

"You talk a lot by the time meet your help, you'll be dead from thirst, Now drink!" Maru ordered showing the vampire his delicious looking neck.

"I'm not biting such a sour person"

"Trust me I'm sweet" Maru whispered into Hitome's ear, seducing him.

Hitome couldn't fight his vampire instincts. His fangs released from his gums, his eyes thirsting for blood. He closed his eyes holding Maru around his neck, quickly sinking his teeth into the willing human. He felt so relaxed and satisfied with the sweet, tasty blood.

'Don't over do it' He warned himself

Maru winced every second but that lead to pleasure.

'So good' Hitome pushed the human down onto the bed, climbing on top. He continued drinking; Maru's body lay underneath the vampire who was shamelessly on top of Maru with his butt half way in the air. The silk gown revealed most of his upper thigh. Maru slowly wrapped his large hands around Hitome's waist, both of them drowning in pleasure. When Hitome pulled away a quick moan escaped his bloody lips.

Now sitting cow boy style still on top of Maru he wiped the waste blood from his chin and lips as Maru stared at him.

Hitome was refreshed and somewhat he felt real good. It was the best he'd ever felt in years.

"What a erotic scene"

Maru and Hitome turned to the door. A tall slim man, with dark blue eyes, and dull black shaggy hair, stood in the doorway dressed in an all white suit.

"Mr. Uchiha" Maru gently pushed Hitome off of him then patched up his neck to keep from bleeding.

Mr. Uchiha walked in over to Hitome grabbing vampire's chin.

"What beautiful creature, don't fall too in love my body, Maru" Mr. Uchiha chuckled.

"Never" Maru leaned against the window touching his neck.

"From now on I'm your master" Mr. Uchiha stated to Hitome.

"I'm not owned by anyone!" Hitome snapped, nastily.

"You don't have manners do you? Take that back!" Maru scolded.

Mr. Uchiha now amused raised a hand to silence Maru.

"Now, Hitome, you have a choice. One, you can be kicked out on the streets where Maru found you or you can be trained to live as a member of this house and serve my orders properly" Mr. Uchiha offered.

"Fine. So be it" Hitome looked down agreeing.

"Good" Mr. Uchiha smiled. "You start tomorrow" he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

The carpet turned blurry to Hitome. He blinked touching his eyes.

"They're called tears" Maru walked over to bed and took a seat.

"I'm not dumb, I just don't know why" Hitome looked at Maru.

"Because your in good hands" Maru smiled kissing Hitome's eyes. "Go to sleep" He ordered covering Hitome up.

Even after Maru left the room Hitome continued to cry. He…was happy..for once in his life….

~End of flashback~

**To be continued since it's my longest chapter .**


	6. Hitome's flashbacks pt 2

**Yes, I know it's been awhile since I've updated thirst! So here is chapter six and I hope you like it **

Chapter six

"I trained and trained. Everyone came to love me for who I was and I became part of that family" Hitome took a seat under a shady tree. The sunset steadied in the horizon. A wisp, of cold air blew through the maze of graves as we sat in the graveyard together.

"What happened next" I persisted.

He paused for a moment. He swallowed.

"I fell in love"

~Flashback~

"Aren't you happy?" Maru took a seat next to Hitome in the garden.

"Of course, living here with all of you isn't so bad anymore" His hair glistened in the afternoon sun beams.

"So it use to be bad?" Maru required.

"I'm not saying it use to be bad, but I felt like I was different" Hitome admitted.

"Everyone in that house is a vampire! I should feel like I'm different" Maru chuckled.

"It's not that, its not about being human, or vampire" Hitome assured.

"Then what is it?" Maru scooted over closer.

"Maybe I'm going crazy" Hitome protested. "At times I felt that I would create a sin"

"What do you mean" A baffled Maru raised his eyebrows.

"Vampires are cold creatures, they aren't supposed to feel warm, especially in their chest" Hitome cooed.

Maru stared at him silently. "Vampires, like you are confusing and stupid, just like I said when I met you" Maru shook his head.

"See, this is why I shouldn't have talked to you about how I feel" Hitome stood up quickly to rush off. But he tumbled back down onto the grass.

He laid there pouting and cursing under his breath before being turned on his back by Maru.

"You're in love" Maru acknowledged with a mischievous grin.

"What is that?"

"That warm feeling, in your chest" Maru traced a finger against the vampire's revealing cleavage.

"Just whom am I in love with?" Hitome asked.

"Anyone in this house" Maru shrugged.

"Like who?" Hitome required sitting up, staring at the human.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

Hitome shook his no.

"Kakashi?" Maru asked.

"Kakashi and lady Tsunade are having a secret affair" Hitome countered.

"What about one of the maids?"

"They're all over you, not me"

"Then it must be the butler, the gardener, or the chief"

"Look, it's none of them! And I'm not in love" Hitome insisted.

"There must be someone who gives you that warm feeling" Maru dared.

"There's no one left you haven't named" Hitome lectured.

"I haven't named…me" Maru suggested.

Hitome glanced at Maru. "You're the last person I'd fall in love with" Hitome snickered.

"You're the first" Maru coaxed as he grabbed Hitome's hand yanking him into his chest.

"You mean to tell me, this doesn't give you that warm feeling?" Maru angled their face together, staring into the vampire's red eyes. For the first time Hitome blushed and turned away.

Satisfied and confident Maru leaned down to kiss the vampire.

"I've loved you since I picked you up off the streets" Maru explained. "I've loved you since you took a bite out of my neck" He laughed. "And coming this far with you, has to mean you feel the same way" He considered. Hitome didn't answer; instead he met Maru's eyes again.

"Turn me, so I can be with you forever" Maru whispered past the vampire's ear.

"Let me be with you, I want you" Maru seductively ran his hands down Hitome's body, slowly. He taped Hitome's legs around his waist. Hitome gasped as Maru licked his neck. His hunger lurched. His fangs pierced through his gums. His face somewhat aroused and filled with desire. He threw his arms around Maru's neck and leaned down. He brushed his lips against Maru's flesh before running his tongue across it.

"Want" He mumbled.

"Want what?" Maru devilishly smirked.

" I want you" Hitome moaned as he began to grind.

"You have me already" Maru acknowledged.

Hitome sunk his teeth into Maru's neck as he grinded roughly. He devoured the human's blood as bolts of pleasure shot up his spine. He bit harder as he mind went blank. His body shivered and his eyes rolled in the back of his eyes. Maru gripped him tightly. Hitome pulled away moaning. Blood dripping down his lips and his face flushed. Paralyzed for a moment and overwhelmed in darkness Maru laid still shaking. His teeth sharpened and two pointy fangs peered through his gums. His eyes glowed and he suddenly rose up like a zombie.

Hitome gasped and panted. He ripped his clothes off. "Maru…ahhn…love…I love…you" He moaned as Maru nibbled on his nipple. The two created a burning passion. Grinding and nibbling on each other. They both were like two animals in mating season. All they wanted was each other. Hitome's moans became even louder with Maru's every touch. The new vampire smirked driving his tongue across his knife, sharp fangs. A scar, dripping in blood plastered across the tip of his tongue. The luxury smell poured through Hitome's nostrils, causing him to immediately respond. Hitome kissed Maru's lips gently until it became rough tongue kissing. Maru's delicious blood dripped into Hitome's mouth. Maru's eyes turned a dark red. He sunk his own teeth into his lover's neck. They'd be together forever unless fates tour them apart. Otherwise the two were completely combined.

~End of Flashback~

"I think that's enough information" Hitome stood up preparing to disappear but I stopped him.

"I want to know why you two split up" I ordered. He stood there with his back turned to me. A long sigh drafted from his lips. He turned facing me.

"I slept with your dad, that's why"

~Flashback~

"I'm not dumb my dear child" The black haired vampire chuckled leaning over Hitome.

"You smell just like him, you've even turned him" Mr. Uchiha shook his head.

"I obey you and shall never betray you but my business is none of your concern" Hitome countered softly.

"You know, I guess it's none of my business" He shifted his body away from Hitome. "But, I could kill that boy any time I wanted to"

Hitome's heart thumped and his stomach churned.

"DON'T" He accidentally out burst.

"Hm?" Mr. Uchiha stared at him with a crooked grin.

"Please…don't" Hitome backed up holding his head down.

"Out of..one condition" Uchiha stepped towards him.

"What's that master?"

"Have sex with me"

"I…so be it"

~End of flashback~

"I can't believe that" I shook my head in disbelief. "Did he catch you?"

"Actually, afterwards I told him, he said it was okay it was just a mistake, but no it wasn't a mistake I willingly done it" Hitome explained.

"Damn right it was a mistake" I argued

"No it wasn't, you must not know your dad" Hitome snapped.

"I know one thing…he killed my mother…was that a mistake?" I asked

Hitome's face softens and he stared into the night sky.

"It wasn't" He mumbled.

"I know..but yet I still forgive him, I even try to forget it…for him" I whispered before vanishing into the cold mist of air.


	7. When a Uzumaki blushes pt 1

Chapter seven

Naruto's POV:

The next morning Kyuubi was a little too clingy. He held my hand pulling me through the crowded hallway. For once I allowed him to do so. Our deal was going perfectly okay. He hadn't talked to Sakura all morning and I hardly saw Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, I have to use the bathroom" I snatched my hand away from him.

"Okay, let's go" He started to walk off.

"I WANT TO GO ALONE" I blushed stopping him.

"Okay, okay, go ahead" He laughed taking my hands off of his uniform. I stomped off into the bathroom. In my eyes, Kyuubi has never had a girlfriend for more then three days. He's never even been in love. You're probably saying "Until now". Fine, he said he loved me; he could just be playing around. Who knows? I fixed my hair in mirror, pushing my locks of hair back. A pair of hands plastered over my eyes. "Guess who" The person breathed in my ear. "Kyuubi, stop playing around" I groaned. "Wrong answer" The person moved their hands. It was Sasuke Uchiha. "S-Sasuke!" I stammered stumbling backwards. He caught me by my arm smiling. "Be a little careful from now on" He suggested. "I-I'm sorry" I stammered stupidly. He smirked. "Maybe you can make it up to me" He closed in on me. "H-H-How?" STOP STAMMERING NARUTO.

"Maybe, a kiss" Sasuke ran a tongue over his lips. I was mysteriously attracted to him. He leaned down closer, making my breath shorten. Almost there. Our lips almost touched, until…BAM

I quickly snapped away from Sasuke staring towards the noise. A pissed off Kyuubi stood near the door with his fist against the dint he left.

"Are you two bout done, this isn't the kissing hide out" He tried so hard to hide his anger but it came out in his words.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyuubi" I immediately walked away from Sasuke. Sasuke's grin turned into an upset frown. "Lets go" Kyuubi grabbed my hand still staring at Sasuke, challenging him. Before Kyuubi could pull me away Sasuke told me something, something that made him stay in my mind all day, I couldn't think straight. "We actually kissed in my mind" He chuckled before Kyuubi snatched me out of the bathroom…

**OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN WHY ITS SOO FRICKIN SHORT! I just wanted to give you something before you went crazy but anyway I promise a longer, better, chapter will be coming your way preeetty soon! Thanks and please review with some good ideas about what happens next! PLEASE**


	8. When a Uzumaki blushes pt 2

_Ch 8_

_Sasuke's POV:_

_I was so close. So close to having him. Why must that human stand in my way. But I have nothing to worry about. Ha, I can have him, I will. _

_Naruto's POV:_

"_Kyuubi, are you okay?" I tapped him lightly on the shoulder._

_He sighed. "No, I'm not, I'm thinking of locking you somewhere away from that freak"_

_I could feel a blush come on. No way, I was blushing for my brother._

"_You're mine" He mumbled releasing my hand as we entered class. _

"_KYUUBI!" Sakura immediately jumped up getting read to tackle Kyuubi. She fell into his arms squeezing him in front of the whole class. There were a few "awes". Mr. Kakashi tapped his nails on his desk. "I'm sorry sensei, I just wanted to hug Kyuubi" Sakura bit her bottom lip smiling, innocently. I ignored looking at them all day because my stomach boiled with anger. What was I suppose to do? Go up and say "He's mine, mine, mine, and mine! I'm in love with a guy including he's my brother so get your dirty, clingy hands off of him!" Total fail. But fine, I won't worry about it. I just won't. Anyway after three classes next was gym. Something I really hated more then Sakura and liking Kyuubi. I don't care about running around the gym and playing games but it's the fact of dressing in front of other dudes. That's uh, kind of gay. No offense. You may say we all have the same thing, nothing to hide but why'd I want some other guy to see me naked? Why don't you go change in front of twelve, sixteen and seventeen year old boys with rising hormones? Anyway I glance around to make sure no ones looking before pulling off my shirt quickly as possible. They're all talking about girls they want to date so they seem to not notice I'm in a hurry. Thank you god nobody's talking to me. "Hey, Naruto" I yank my uniform pants back up twirling around. "Y-Yes". It's only an upper-classman named Deidara. "You okay? You seem kind of shaky" He does a little butt shake making the guys laugh. I nervously laugh. "I'm okay" I stand there like a dummy for a moment. "Aren't you going to change your pants?" He asks rolling deodorant under his arms. 'Shit, just my luck' "Yeah, I am" I mumbled pulling my pants down and pulling them off my legs. _

"_Hey, Deidara can a guy have a sexy body?" Some other guy laughed tossing a towel at Deidara._

"_Of course, take a look at me" He laughs slamming his locker._

"_I'm talking bout' a body sexier then a girls" The room got silent. I tied the strings on my gym shorts tighter. _

"_Oh, you mean like Naruto's body" Deidara spoke, sounding too serious. _

"_Now, that you say that, if Naruto was a girl I think I'd already dump my girlfriend" A bunch of guys cooed. Okay now they are scaring me. Ah, god I'm going to get gang raped. _

"_That's the funniest things you guys ever said" I laughed nervously as Deidara leaned beside my locker. "Say, Naruto, have you ever been kissed?" _

"_Millions of times" I lied. _

"_Really?" His eye brow rose as he licked his lips. I nodded yeah._

"_Well, why don't we go somewhere after school and do more then kissing?"_

"_Ooooo" The boys cooed laughing. _

_Suddenly a loud slam caused everyone to jump. Across the locker room stood Sasuke, he leaned on the lockers. _

"_Why stop, keep going, I was just watching" He gestured his hands. _

"_You freak!" Deidara turned his attention to Sasuke. _

"_I find that name appealing" Sasuke smiled as Deidara closed in on him. _

"_Are you trying to start something with me?" Deidara growled yanking him up by his collar. _

"_No, not really, but could you get your hands off of me, I feel dirty" Sasuke shrugged._

"_You bastard!" Deidara balled up a fist then smashed it into Sasuke's face. He dropped Sasuke letting him fall to the ground, with blood falling from his face. _

"_D-Deidara look at your hand" A boy stammered._

_Deidara stared at the blood on his fist then panicked. He rushed out the locker room followed by the rest of the boys. My knees shook as I found myself kneeling down beside him. _

"_I-I'm sorry Sasuke, are you okay?" I touched his hand. His hand dropped down by his side. He was smiling. Huh? He just got punched, and now he's bleeding yet he's smiling! _

"_I'm okay, besides, this is only ketchup" He licked his finger. _

"_Huh?" I asked confused._

"_When he aimed for punching me I spurted ketchup on his fist so it looked like blood" Sasuke smiled poking my forehead. I surprisingly fell out in laughter. "Is it that funny?" He asked laughing with me. "No, it's not funny!" I snapped. "I thought you really were bleeding!" I hollered backing up away from him. I covered my face as my laughter turned into tears. He grip my hand pulling it away. "I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I didn't know it would shock you" He kissed my hand staring into my eyes. I stopped crying and blinked. "You stopped crying" He smiled kissing my hand again before standing up and pulling me up with him. "See you around" He released my hand. "Where are you going, aren't you going to class?" I asked. "Nah, I want to roam around" He crawled out of the window disappearing. _

_**I need some ideas for the next chapter so inbox me or review THANKS **_


	9. Holding back the desire

_Thirst/Chapter nine_

_Naruto's POV:_

_After the school day was over Kyuubi and I met up at a karaoke bar with our friends. _

"_What do ya'll want to drink?" Kyuubi shouted picking up the phone. He wore his dark jeans and favorite red shirt. His hair was messy and he looked so cool. _

"_Sakura wants breast milk!" Ino choked out of a laugh. Sakura flushed then yanked at her friend's hair. _

"_That is soooo disturbing!" Gaara shivered. _

"_Agree" Hinata agreed. _

"_I want orange soda" I ordered. _

"_Anybody else?" Kyuubi asked._

"_Lemonadeandcoke!" Kiba spoke with a mouth full of cheese pizza._

"_What's lemonadeandcoke?" Kyuubi mimicked. _

"_He said Lemonade and coke!" I rephrased. _

"_Ohhhh" Kyuubi smirked then ordered the drinks. After a minute or two he hung up and grabbed the karaoke remote. He flipped through a bunch of songs before stopping at one I never heard of. He smirked grabbing the microphone._

"_WHOA! SING FOR US!" Sakura cheered him on. He winked at her then stared at the screen as the lyrics came up. _

"_Once I throw on this, Once I throw on this, It's over girl, Once I throw on this, Once I throw on this, It's over girl" _Kyuubi paused as the next line of lyrics came up. He faced his audience and started to sing.

"_I hear you knock, knock, knock baby come on up, I hope you got, got, got something in yo cup, Cuz I'm three shots deep and I ain't tryna sleep, Put your redbull on cuz I'm ready, You've been playing hard to get all night, We both know exactly what you want right, Tell me what you want though, Tell me what you gon' do whatchu gon' do, Once I throw on this bowchickawowwow whatchu gonna say, You act like you gon leave, But I know you gon' stay, Break it down dicky down, down, Girl don't even play, Once I set the mood right you gon' sound like"_

_He paused for a moment as a guitar played. He chuckled at Sakura who danced in her seat. He turned to me then started to sing again. _

"_Ima make you sound like"_

_The guitar played more. Sakura stood up making her way over to Kyuubi. _

"_Let's dance!" She smiled energetic as ever. _

"_We're supposed to be singing, not dancing!" Ino reminded. "Or flirting" She giggled. _

"_We can dance to the instrumental" Kyuubi considered shrugging as he took Sakura's hand. They ball room danced. She giggled as if he was tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing. _

'_Ugh, I hope she steps on your foot!' I growled under my breath. _

_Kiba jumped up as soon as the karaoke room door was pulled open. My eyes nearly bulged out of the socket as I stared surprised at the person with our drinks._

_Sasuke's POV:_

_I smiled walking into the small room where Naruto and his friends were. I picked up his scent after school and my instincts led me here. _

"_W-why are you here?" He stood up. _

"_I came to hang out with my cousin but the lady at the front desk said all the rooms were taking but I could come to this one" I shrugged as Hitome closed the door behind us. Don't worry; I gave Hitome a little make over so he wouldn't look like a butler. His hair was down; he wore baggy jeans with a black shirt that said "Blood" in big, red letters. He had numerous rings on his fingers. He looks kind of foolish but that's the style today right? I could feel the pounding of Naruto's heart as his face turned red as I sat down beside him. Hitome was immediately surrounded by the only girls in the room. _

"_This must be yours" I figured handing him a cup of orange, liquid. He nodded taking it. _

_He sipped through a small tube reluctantly. "That looks good" I smirked. "Mind if I have a taste?"_

_His eyes widen. "T-that's kind of dangerous, drinking from someone else's cup, you could get sick"_

"_I can't get any sicker then I already am" I chuckled sipping from his cup. My taste buds tingled at the sweet taste. It fizzled on my tongue a bit before I swallowed. What was this? It was surprisingly good. Not better then blood, but it was close. I sipped again, staring up into azure eyes. I pulled away laughing._

"_I'm sorry" I apologized. He nodded flushing. 'He's so adorable'_

"_Naruto" someone growled over in the corner. I turned to stare at the boy from earlier in the bathroom. Naruto instantly jumped out of his seat and staggered over to the boy. I sat back in my seat not bothering to listen. _

"_Who are you?" _

_I turned to stare into jade eyes. Another one of the blonde's friends eh? _

"_Uchiha Sasuke" I smiled nicely. _

_He took my reply in and settled for it. "Don't even think about getting with Naruto" He whispered._

"_Pardon me?" I frowned. He sighed obviously annoyed. This human had serious issues. Damn I'm dying for blood; he just might be my victim if he keeps this up. _

"_Kyuubi is insane about Naruto and he doesn't mind fighting for him" Garra acknowledged. _

"_I figured that out myself" _

"_I'm just warning you again"_

"_Heh, warn me all you want it doesn't stop me from getting what I want" _

_He just leered at me then peered away…_

_Naruto's POV:_

"_I am staying away from him, he some how gets tangled up with me!" I whisper. _

"_Then tell him to stop" Kyuubi growled._

"_Why don't you tell Sakura to stop" I snapped._

"_We were only dancing" He defended himself._

"_And we were only talking" I replied angrily. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, I'm jealous okay?" He admitted. _

_I smirked. "Are you scared he'll want to become my brother?"_

"_From the way I see things he wants to become more then that" Kyuubi's eyebrows shot up. _

"_Well, you two have something in common" I coaxed. _

"_I guess we do" He retorted. _

"_KYUUBI, LET'S SING!" Sakura called from across the room._

"_Sure" Kyuubi looked at me shrugging before walking past. I stood there biting my bottom lip and sipping from my soda. I blushed remembering Sasuke's lips were on it. Two, cold hands grip my neck gently. I shivered a little turning to face Sasuke._

"_Let's go for a walk" He dropped his hands down. I surrendered and agreed as he opened the door and let me walk out first. We walked out of the karaoke building onto the night streets. People crowded the streets walking by us. We started to walk quietly. _

"_Are you and that guy related?" Sasuke broke the silence._

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, we're step brothers? So most likely we're related"_

"_I'd love waking up to you every morning" _

_I blushed for the one hundredth time today. 'God, Naruto STOP BLUSHING'_

"_Do you want to know why?" He teased me as he suddenly stopped. I stopped a few steps in front of him._

"_Because I'd die without you" He went on without my answer. And here we go again. My heart pulsed through my throat, my stomach churned, my face and ears turned red and I grew nervous. I wonder if I could hate him from knowing what to say to make this happen. _

"_And you're blushing again" He noticed taking my risk in his hand and pulling me into an alley. _

"_You want to know my secret?" He whispered releasing me. His eyes turned a gold color. He leaned his hands against the wall above my head. We leered at each other for minutes. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I couldn't move at all. It was like being hypnotized. I swallowed. "Secret?" I asked._

"_The reason why I'm so attached to you" He leaned in more. "Do you want to know?"_

_I nodded. "Yes"_

"_Open your mouth" _

_I opened my mouth without hesitation. He entered a, thin, warm liquid into my mouth, a bitter yet sweet taste. _

"_Close it" He ordered. I closed my mouth as he pressed our lips together. His tongue entered my mouth and it didn't at all feel disgusting. He pulled away licking his lips. I swallowed the liquid. It wavered down my throat. My body trembled as electric bolts shot up my spine. My knees buckled but Sasuke pulled me close. He stared down at me, his eyes still gold and glowing. _

"_You are going to give birth to my child" He pulled me up. _

'_What did he say?' I became baffled. _

_He buried his face in my neck. I could feel the tip of his nose rubbing against my skin. And then he licked me along my collar bone. 'What was going to happen?'_

_Sasuke's POV:_

_Maybe this was too early. But hell, what's happen has already happened. My blood is inside of him. I should just bite him and let him guide me to his place. _

"_Don't" I heard him utter._

_I stopped to stare at him. He lips quivered. His eyes were watery. Great. I made him cry. My face softened from the tenseness. My fangs sunk back before he could see them and my eyes returned to its natural color. _

"_Shit" I drawled gritting my teeth. When did I become so soft?_

_Naruto grasped me by my shirt. _

"_What..did you do to me?" He demanded an answer. "I-I feel weird"_

"_It'll go away once I do" I snatched his hands off of me gently as possible. _

"_What..did you do to..him?" I turned to see the Kyuubi kid again. He was sweating and panting. He ran all the way here. _

"_I didn't do anything…yet" I grinned. _

"_You bastard" He rushed towards me but I dodged him. _

"_So foolish" I barked. "I would've done more if I wanted to"_

"_Shuddup, just shut the hell up" He snapped. Naruto grip onto his shoulder._

"_He didn't do anything" He insisted back to normal. "I'm positive"_

_Kyuubi seemed to relax a little. He nodded. _

"_Don't you dare come around him again" Kyuubi snarled wrapping an arm around Naruto. They both walked past me. Naruto glanced back but continued to walk away with Kyuubi. I ran a hand through my hair and started to walk the other direction…_

_Naruto's POV:_

"_Did he touch you?"_

"_Did he hurt you anywhere?"_

"_Can I kill him?"_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_Did he force you?"_

"_Did he promise to buy you ramen?"_

_I glared at all of my friends and their ridiculous questions. _

"_NO." I simply replied._

"_He didn't promise to buy you ramen!" Kiba gasped. _

"_You guys just leave him alone apparently he's okay" Garra closed his eyes frustrated. _

"_Fine" The all pouted._

"_Where's Kyuubi?" Sakura glanced around._

"_I dunno" Ino looked around too. "Where's Sasuke's friend?"_

"_He disappeared after Kyuubi did" Kiba rubbed his chin. "They must be doing stuff"_

"_Eww shut up you dog pervert" Ino punched him in the shoulder._

"_I was just saying!" He chuckled running around the room with her chasing him._

_I couldn't keep Sasuke off of my mind. I feared of the next time our eyes will meet. Exactly what did he want from me? What did he do to me? _

_Kyuubi's POV:_

"_FUCK!" I cursed kicking the vending machine._

_People stared at me scurrying away. _

"_Mommy, look at the old man molesting the snacks!" A little girl pointed at me as her mom tried to drag her away._

"_I AM NOT OLD!" I shouted causing his mother and him to flee. _

"_Damnit!" I banged my head on the machine._

"_PFTTHAHAHAHHA" Laughter exploded from someone around me. I twirled around ready to punch that person._

_It was the dude who came with Sasuke earlier. He was hunched over, holding his stomach and laughing. _

"_IT AIN'T FUNNY!" I growled. _

"_I-I'm sorry" He stood up straight with a serious face. "I truly am"_

"_You better be" I threatened just as soon as he fell out in more laughter._

"_But you have to admit you are certainly funny!" He laughed more shedding tears. _

"_FUCK!" I cursed again. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ANYWAY?"_

"_My name's Shiin" He introduced after getting over his hysterical laughter. "And you?"_

"_Kyuubi" I scoffed crossing my arms. _

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Kyuubi" He smoothly spoke my name. He smiled. "Thanks for making me laugh, I haven't laughed in ages" He turned and walked away._

'_Ah shit' I covered my heart. 'STOP BEATING, oh wait, no, then I'd die, DON'T STOP BEATING!'_

_Damn this is a freaky, fucked up day…_

_**Sorry it's unedited! A few mistakes yes ahha. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review and check out my new story "Waiting for you to come home" I'd appreciate it! Thanks a lot my loveable reviewers!**_


	10. Will it be easy to resist next time?

_Chapter Ten_

_Naruto's POV:_

_For most of my Saturday afternoon I took cold showers and had drunken gallons of water. My body was on fire and I was panting like a dog. This carried on throughout the sun setting. Kyuubi wasn't home so I didn't have to worry about him harassing me about my health. I was perfectly fine..that is until yesterday's incident occurred. I ran the cold water for the sixth time and undid my clothes. After waiting for a few seconds I stepped into the tub pulling the curtains behind me. I twisted the shower knob and shivered as the water hit my bare skin. I leaned my head on the wall and flashed back to yesterday. Sasuke's lips pressing against mine. They were ice cold but it felt good. It was like him melting the flames my body created. His tongue circled my neck and collar bone as he gazed up at me with hungry eyes. What exactly was he planning to do to me? What did he __**do**_ _to me? This rising fire inside of me wasn't leaving anytime soon. I have a high fever and medicine isn't working. And I'm definitely not going to the hospital. Breathing suddenly became a challenge. I reached for my neck; rubbing it as I fight for my breath my vision gets blurry. I grab onto to the shower curtain and before I know it I'm falling to the floor, not only to the floor but into a pitch of darkness…_

_Sasuke's POV:_

_I watched over the blond after laying his naked body into bed. Him fainting wasn't really dangerous or bad at all. It was actually my work. It's around time for mating but I can't do it right now. This human has his hooks in me. I won't be able to get my way with his helpless pleas and his annoying half brother. And just thinking about his skin and his smell makes me hungry. Remembering the softness of his skin and the feeling of his pulse against my mouth makes me thirsty. I clench my fist as my throat dries and starts to ache. I cover my nose and try not to smell him. But instead, knowing that I myself cannot stay in control I end up on top of him, pulling the sheets down. Studying and memorizing his body with my eyes and hands. I bite around the tip of his ear slowly making my way down to his neck. I close my eyes as I kiss one spot numerous of times. I softly as possible nip his neck making him flinch in his sleep. I just want to see how it will feel when I bite him so I place his neck between my top fangs and bottom fangs and gently nibble. I grab both of his legs lifting them above my waist as I stop before I go too far. I come down to his nipple and caress it with my tongue. Sucking over it roughly making him blush and groan. I bite down on his right nipple hard, making blood ooze out a little. I pause taking in my actions. The sweet smell teases me as I sniff it all in. The hunger in my throat is nearly choking and hurting me. I know my eyes are red and showing nothing but pure hunger and desire. I lick up the small amount of blood. It tangles on my taste blood teasing me and trying to provoke me to have more. But before I can even go back down to his nipples again I hold back and climb off of him. I yank the covers back over him and leave him be for awhile. Until I hear "Why'd you stop?"…_

_**TBC!...Don't you just love cliffhangers? Hahahahaha. Sorry for teasing you all. You'll get more soon. I think. Maybe. Maybe not. Yes you will. No you won't. Never. Ever. Tomorrow. Maybe tonight. Maybe in 2013. LOL. Let me stop playing with you all. REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!**_


	11. NOTE 1

**Author's Note:**

_**First of all hope 2011 is going great for you with lots of yaoiness lol. I'm having fun so far, trying to make it the best year yet. Buuut, sadly no updates from the following stories for quite awhile. Busy, busy! So sorry!**_

_**Thirst: Update should be around the mid of January or end (sorry, I want to cry)**_

_**Accidental love: Update should be around beginning of February. Longg time**_

_**Secret Affairs: Mid or end of January **_

_**He was a Southern Gentleman: Beginning of mid of February.**_

_**He's a robot for crying out loud: March? I'll try and push it between the end of February and beginning of March.**_

_**So sorry if this may be a little too long but as I said it's 2011 and I've become BUSY. Crazy! **_

_**Hope you have the best year ever with lots of great surprises!**_

_**~Naughtykisses~**_


	12. Goodbye?

**So as it says in my profile I'm currently free to write. So since I wrote most of Thirst in a book I'm updating it. Enjoy and review Please. (unedited) Contains mistakes. **

_Chapter Eleven_

_Naruto's POV:_

_I lay there on my bed staring at Sasuke's back. He slowly turns around and stares at me._

"_You were awake this whole time?" He asked but it sounded like a statement. _

"_Most of the time" I muttered sitting up._

"_Hn" His face twisted up._

"_What are you?" A whisper came from my mouth._

"_What are you talking about?" He smiled as he slowly made his way over. I grabbed the sheets pulling them off the bed with myself. My back hit the wall as I silently studied his profile. His smile faded and he stopped in his tracks. _

"_You're acting strange" He hid his anger._

"_You are strange" I made sure I sounded serious and angry. _

_He frowned starting to walk towards me. _

"_Don't you come near me!" I warned._

_He paused. "You're in shock, you need to lie down" He suggested. "Did you hit your head falling from the shower?"_

"_All I need is for you to answer my questions" I snapped._

_Sasuke backed up somewhat. His jaws tightened but loosened. "Fine, what do you want to know?"_

"_What are you and what the hell did you do to me?" I squeezed the sheets closer to my body._

_He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't done anything to you yet"_

"_Yet?" My eyes slight at him. "Bullshit, you…you are everywhere I go and trust me I saw your eyes change color!" I gave a nervous laugh._

"_Tell me, what are you?" I repeated._

"_Heh, you would not believe me if I told you the truth"_

"_That's all I want!" I hollered._

_He hissed under his breath before saying "I'm a vampire"_

_A rage of laughter formed in my stomach but I held it in. I gulped. A half hearted sigh past through my lips. _

"_And you thought I hit my head?"_

"_As I said you wouldn't believe me" He remained calm. _

"_I can't just take some freaks word, prove it to me" I commanded._

"_So yesterday and today wasn't enough proof?" A smirk grew across his pale face._

"_Only thing that proves is you're a freak"_

"_I find that name very appealing" He stamped a hand on the wall above my head. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. I peered around in the silently room before hearing him above me "I'm up here"_

_I jerked my head up to see him walking on the ceiling. My heart ached in fear and shock. My eyes stretched as I gawked up at him. He suddenly dropped down, hanging by his feet like a bat. He crossed his arms and swung gently. _

"_That's all the proof you want? No blood sucking?" _

_Horrified and confused I dropped to the floor. He gave me a glimpse of his sharp, fangs. _

"_You wanted this now you've got it" He barked his voice cold. _

_My knees shivered and my eyes watered. _

"_L-Leave, go, GET OUT" I buried my face in my hands. _

"_Y-Y-You're a monster"_

"_Do I scare you?"_

"_Yes" I informed._

"_Then…you shall never see me again" His voice lingered throughout the room. I glanced up. He was gone…_

_Sasuke's POV:_

_Just as I assumed, he'd get scared if I did the wrong thing. How stupid of me, to-to act without strong hesitation. Why do I try my best not to hurt him? Well, he's better off knowing what I am then being bitten and taken away from his life. But how am I better off? Dead for eternality? _

"_Master" Hitome appeared from the shadows. He stood by my side as I leaned on a tree in a park. _

"_You'll die if you don't feed" _

"_I don't care" I gritted through my teeth. "I want him…and only him"_

"_Then TAKE HIM!" His voice grew louder._

"_I can't!" I yelled as my chest began to hurt. _

"_Master, you and I both know if you don't feed amongst humans you will perish any day now!"_

"_And you and I both know I will perish either way if I don't have his blood" I reminded. His mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He closed his eyes. _

"_That story I told you, about Maru and I, when he asked me to bite him" Hitome opened his eyes to stare at me. "I left something out"_

_I stood straight. "You did?"_

"_Yes, I did" He admitted. "I didn't tell you about his human family" _

"_He had a younger sibling named Ai, she was the world to him, and then there was his mother, Naomi" Hitome rubbed the back of his arm. "I never really met them, I only heard stories he told me about them"_

"_Ai, was ten and his mother was forty three when I was being trained in the Uchiha's presence, this was when your mother was pregnant with you, anyway, Maru told me he left his family in a house in Transylvania to go find work. That's when he met Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha offered him a place to stay and a job as his servant. Maru didn't think twice and instantly accepted his offer. He was eighteen at that time and he was poor. His dad had just died and his mom wasn't all together to raise a child on her own. Mr. Uchiha paid him and he would take all of his money to his family. This continued on up to the time I came along. That day when Maru asked me to bite him was the day he had to choose between being human and staying with his family or being with me forever. He chose me because he thought he could have both. He was far from right."_

_I clenched my teeth together as a group of humans walked by us. Hitome stared at me then at them, and then back at me. _

"_Please..continue" I persuaded. _

"_After I slept with your dad" Hitome seemed to drawl that out as if he didn't want to say it. "Just like Maru found out so did your mother. Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha got into a big argument and afterwards she fled the house. The bad thing about it was just before she left her water broke. Mr. Uchiha ordered Kakashi and Maru to track her down and kill her but Maru refused. Kakashi left without him leaving Maru to Mr. Uchiha. He was highly upset at Maru. After all he done for him and he refused his orders. Maru left the house that night just a little past eleven, before Kakashi returned. Kakashi bowed before Mr. Uchiha as I watched standing beside the others in the house. He confessed he couldn't kill her and that you had been born. He presented your father with you. You were shivering from the cold and dripping in rain water. Mr. Uchiha was angry and who knew what he would do. He left the house that night to go after your mom and possibly Maru. This worried me a lot. But I couldn't do anything to stop him. No one would help me because they all were afraid of him. I could only wish the best for Maru and Mrs. Uchiha as I sat up all night." _

_My nails scraped the tree bark. I was growing sick to my stomach at my dad. Hitome continued to speak. _

"_About a week later Mr. Uchiha had returned with your mother in his arms. He was covered in blood and her body was lifeless. He dropped her in their bed and told everyone what he had done. He said he killed her. He said he murdered her. And the thing that frightened me was this whole time he smiled at me. Then he headed to the room where you were. He picked you up and stared you in your eyes. He repeated 'You look like your dead mother' over and over and over." Hitome stared blankly at me. _

_I dropped to the ground, digging my nails into the ground. "Who ever thought he was this sick of a bastard" I growled. _

"_Mr. Uchiha is far more then sick" Hitome shook his head. "And you know what else? He didn't only murder your mother..but he killed Maru's family"_

_My eyes widen as the older vampire dropped low. "And all of that was because of me. How was I supposed to protect those I loved without disobeying my master?" He mumbled._

"_Hitome" I spoke. "It's nobody's fault, my dad just has a lot of fucked up problems" A hoarse laugh erupted from my dry throat. Hitome chuckled. _

"_You better go feed before you die" _

"_I know" I stood up holding onto the tree for strength. I extended a hand out and helped Hitome up. _

"_I believe we have a long way to go and some matters to take care of" My fangs released from my gums. "Starting with my dad"_

"_You want to see him?"_

"_I want to _**kill**_ him" I smirked. _

"_If you honestly want to do that I suggest you bite that human boy before thinking about killing an elder vampire" _

"_He'll come to me"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_He knows the truth, and my blood is inside of him, of course he'll come to me" My voice dripped with confidence. _

"_Let's just hope it's sooner then I think" _

_I lurch forward getting ready to strike at my prey when my mind went blank and it seemed as if I shut down. I collapsed to the ground after staring into my prey's face. All I saw was Naruto. And all I heard was him calling my name…_


	13. Comatose pt 1

**It's been so long since I've updated but i felt I REALLY needed to. Besides I was in the mood..thanks to Skillet. lol. So here we go. I FORGOT WHAT CHAPTER I'M ON!**

**Review please. CONTAINS mistakes.**

**(Unknown Chapter Part 1)**

**Theme Song: Comatose by Skillet (TOTALLY MATCHES THIS CHAPTER, more like the whole story)**

After the last bell of the day rung, I escaped to my locker as soon as possible. After shoving all my books inside I slammed it shut and turned to face Mr. Iruka.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to ask have you seen Uchiha lately?"

"We don't really..talk" I shifted my book bag.

"I thought you two were pretty close" He

"Well we aren't" I mumbled as Kyuubi came up behind me. I wanted to thank him for saving me but I kept my cool. "You ready?" He asked as Mr. Iruka waved goodbye and headed back to his classroom.

"Yeah" I simply replied.

When we exited the school doors dark clouds were eating up the little bits of sunlight. The roaring of thunder pounded in my ears.

"What a dark, gloomy day" I said in a whisper.

"You said something?" Kyuubi asked unlocking the doors to his car. "No" I said climbing in the passenger door. Kyuubi started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I leaned my head on the cold, glass window and watched bolts of light travel beyond the clouds. I don't know how or even why but my thoughts were suddenly full of Sasuke. This past month has been like some crazy, fantasy. It started with me saying his name in my sleep before I even knew he existed and no he comes out of nowhere and tells me he's a vampire and I have no choice but to believe him. And now he's just disappeared from my sight. I did ask him, I know that. But he's a freaking vampire, he didn't have to listen to me, he could've ripped my throat or something. And as much as I hate to say it, I really want to see him. I feel like it's some kind of weird destiny.

"What the hecks wrong with you?" Kyuubi raised one fine, red eyebrow and side glanced at me. Now it was raining hard. He turned on the windshield wipers clearing up his view a bit.

"There's nothing wrong." I slouched down a bit.

"You're not a good liar Naruto, did I ever tell you that?"

"No."

"Well now I have and what's up with that comeback?"

"What do you mean 'what's up with that comeback?' I asked.

"Aren't you going to get angry and yell at me?"

"Do you want me to?" I looked at his side profile. He shrugged his shoulders before taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes" He laughed as I immediately glanced back at the road just in time. "KYUUBI, STOP" I yelled after seeing a man standing in front of the car. Kyuubi's head whipped back towards the road and he slammed on the breaks trying the work with the wet, slippery roads. The tires seemed to continue moving and I dug my nails into the dashboard because of the chances of having a tragic accident was more than 100%. The car was only inches away from running the man over but I felt as if he was helping stop the car or was it just one of my supernatural wishes. When I felt that it was over and we were dead, the car somehow stopped, perfectly straight. I looked up to see that same man we almost hit with both of his hands on the hood. He was staring directly at me through the glass. His silver hair was soaked and dull and he was dressed in black. His eyes were the strangest color ever, light red. We continued to stare until Kyuubi opened the car door and stormed out of it and around the car towards the guy. He pushed the guy and screamed at him, "What kind of shit are you pulling off!" I also got out but instead of going crazy on the guy I glanced around. Cars continued to move past us, like normally. It was as if they hadn't seen a thing or had their memory erased.

"You dumbass! I could've hit you and right now I wish I had!" Kyuubi balled up his fist and punched the guy in his face sending him to stagger. I grip Kyuubi by his now soaked and wet shirt and tried pulling him away. The next time he tried to the guy, his hit was blocked.

"You stupid human" The man looked up at him. I noticed there was no bruise, not even blood from where Kyuubi punched him. I expected some to be there because Kyuubi was a hard hitter.

"You're the stupid human!" Kyuubi tried to punch him again but his fist stopped, dead in the air. I noticed the man's light red eyes had turned dark and dull.

"He's not human" I whispered to Kyuubi. I stepped in front of Kyuubi and the man's eyes turned back to their original color. I pushed Kyuubi's arm down and told him tame his temper.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man smiled at me and bowed slightly.

"I am Hitome, and I serve the Prince of the Vampire Clan." Kyuubi's hard chuckles interrupted our conversation.

"You expect us to believe that bull?"

"I believe him" I shrugged truthfully.

"That's because you haven't been acting normally, you just need some sleep" Kyuubi rested his hands on my shoulder. "Let's go and leave this freak show."

"He saved our lives Kyuubi" I growled.

"He put our lives in danger to be correct"

"No one told you to take your eyes off the road."

"No one told you to keep all of your emotions inside!" He yelled. "Now get in the car, if you don't then I'll leave you here" He said a little low and softly.

"No you won't" I replied folding my arms. "Thank you for saving our lives" I told Hitome. He nodded.

"You know what. I'll play along. I mean how hard could it be being crazy?"

Kyuubi smiled. "Is there anything we could ever do to return the favor?"

"Yes…there is" Hitome looked at me.

"Like?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto must come to the Prince."

"You heard him Naru, go to the Prince" Kyuubi grinned.

"Who is the Prince anyway?" I ignored Kyuubi's joke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you do know him right?" Hitome asked.

My lips went dry and words got stuck in my throat.

"Uchiha Sasuke? I didn't know he liked to act! What a loser" Kyuubi shook his head. I turned towards him and glared at him.

"There are no jokes here! I mean how else would the car have stopped? I was watching the whole time! Hitome stopped it. A-and why would I be crying some strangers name out at night? And then somehow someone magically appears with the same name? And, and, and..oh shit." I stopped to think before turning back to Hitome. "I told him he was a monster and I never wanted to see him again." I mumbled. "Is-Is he okay?"

"Truth is, he's fallen into a slumber from thirst."

"Thirst?" I asked.

"Yes, thirst"

"Isn't he a vampire? Shouldn't he know how to stop the thirst?" I required. Hitome shook his head. "It's not just any human blood that he needs. It's yours"

"Mine?"

"I don't know if he wanted me to tell you this or not but you're his mate, and as his mate, he needs your blood to survive plus you two must mate to continue the Vampire Clan."

"Do I need to become a vampire?"

"If I remember correctly he gave you some of his blood awhile back but he didn't give you the amount to change you."

All of a sudden Kyuubi started to back up. He stumbled towards the driver's door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't believe this. I can't believe this supernatural Dracula crap and you shouldn't either."

"Well I do and this is real and Sasuke really needs me. I can't get you to believe me if you don't want to but I know what's real and not" I spoke as rain poured down heavier and thunder raged in the background. I wiped the water from my eyes.

"So you're just going to go to him?" Kyuubi sighed opening the door.

I nodded yes.

"Did you fall in love with him?" He shouted.

"No, but I don't hate him."

"What about me?"

"I love you very much"

"So you're going to leave the person you love to go to the person you don't love but don't hate?" He drove a hand threw his dripping wet hair.

"He needs me."

"I need you." Kyuubi insisted.

"Don't make me choose, just let me go"

"I'm not making you do anything, if you want to go, then go" He stared at me for a moment. "Just don't regret anything" He said carelessly before ducking into the car and slamming the door shut. I watched as he made a nasty U-turn and sped off. I stood there with my arms wrapped around me trembling violently. I wished he wasn't so selfish and stubborn.

"We must go, time is certainly running out" Hitome came up beside me. "Give me your hand" He looked down. I grip his hand and we both suddenly disappeared.

TBC…

**REVIEW PLEASE! This was kind of long I guess. Imma stop here and continue later! Hope you liked it! I didn't reread it so it must've had MISTAKES! See you next time!**


End file.
